Something More
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Random requests from Tumblr (Modern or not). Also posted on Tumblr.
1. Jealously

**So, if you have a tumblr, I'm taking request for Hiccstrid (or really any HTTYD) prompts. So... here's the first one, I'll post the second on soon!**

**Prompt: Hiccups growth spurt and Astrid get's jealous**

/  
>He wasn't supposed to get hot.<br>That was the last thing on her mind, really. Of course Astrid always thought he was cute, in a geeky-nerdy way.  
>Then, three years after Hiccup brought peace between Vikings and dragons, he started to grow. Astrid found herself staring at him from across the Great Hall, but didn't understand why. Sure, they had kissed (a lot. Gobber has caught them going at it in the blacksmith shop more than once, with Hiccup's hand up her shirt, and Astrid's hands tangled in his hair) but they weren't dating, so Hiccup was fair game. And Astrid made peace with this, but didn't think any girl would want Hiccup, in his geeky looks.<br>Then he got hotter. And girls started to notice him, and Astrid has had more heart burn in the past six months than normal.  
>"Hiccup's not going to get any less hot Astrid. You can stop staring at him."<br>Astrid shook her head and glared at Ruffnut "I wasn't staring at Hiccup-"  
>"-and hid girlfriend."<br>"She's NOT his girlfriend."  
>She was the new girl on the island. Her name was Emilia, and was really pretty, Astrid could never compete with that…<br>"You kept telling yourself that Astrid."  
>Astrid glared. This-this will hopefully go away, and things will go back to normal. Where Astrid doesn't have heart burn every time she sees him with any other girl bit herself. Maybe Hiccup will get less hot, and he'll become her geeky Hiccup again.<br>Even though Astrid loves the new Hiccup, she might love the geeky Hiccup more…


	2. Many Moods of an Expecting Mother

**Prompt: Pregnant Astrid and really bad mood swings! Hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!"<p>

Hiccup groaned and turned in his sleep-like state.

"Hiccup! I want chicken!"

Hiccup opened one eye and saw his wife staring at him, her eight month pregnant belly poking him.

"It's late…" Hiccup groaned and rolled over

He heard a sniff and sat up quickly. Oh no…

"You did this to me! The least you can do is get me some gods damned chicken!" Cried Astrid "Stop being so selfish and GET ME CHICKEN!" Astrid was full on crying and Hiccup cupped her face

"Okay, okay. I'll get you some chicken okay…"

Astrid smiled "Okay!" she sniffed and Hiccup walked down the steps and outside into the cool night air

"Only one more month… one more month…"

* * *

><p>"So that is why you…"<p>

"Hiccup!"

The class looked to the opening of the dragon training arena and saw Hiccup's pregnant, crying wife.

"Astrid? I'm teaching a-" Hiccup stared at Astrid "Why are you crying?"

"Tu-Tuff called me fat!" Wailed Astrid, waddling to Hiccup

Hiccup sighed and wrapped Astrid in his arms "You're not fat honey. I promise."

"It's all your fault!" Astrid pulled away and started to punch him "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Ow! Astrid! Stop!"

Astrid stepped back and gasped "I hurt you!" Astrid's eyes teared up

"No, no!" Hiccup faked a smile "See I'm fine! Good as new!"

"Oh!" Astrid smiled, eyes clear of tears "Okay! See you at home honey!" Astrid waddled out of the arena and Hiccup looked back at his class

"That," Hiccup pointed to his wife of two years "is why you never get a girl pregnant…"


	3. You'll Be in my Heart

**You'll be in My Heart**

**It all started with a promise, and he intended on keeping it...**

**My first try at Stalka fluff. I started to write this in study hall one day and the idea never left me. Don;t worry BlueDreamer31, I'm working on your prompt! Check your PM inbox please and thanks! **

**PS: I'm not sure if Spitelout is really Val's brother, but it worked with the plot so, for the sake of the story, Spitelout is Val's brother! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>They were four when Stoick the Vast first laid eyes on Valka Jorgenson. Her older brother, Spitelout, being her bodyguard and making sure she doesn't set fire to anything.<p>

And from that point on, Stoick knew he didn't want anyone other than the pale green eyed beauty.

* * *

><p>They were six years old when Stoick saved Val from certain death.<p>

Stoick was walking through the forest with his father, the chief, when he looked up and saw a girl dangling from a branch. At first, the young pride of Berk was confused. Why would a little girl climb all the way up there?

Stoick reached out to tug on his father's fur, to find him walking away, mumbling something about 'crazy kids'.

"Hold on!" Stoick called up

"I-I can't!" True to her word, the girls hand slipped and sent her falling to the earth.

Stoick sprang into action. "I got you! I promise!"

Stoick caught the girl, and tumbled to the earth.

"Ouch…" they said, sitting up

Stoick looked up and saw the girl that has been on his mind for the past two years.

"Sorry. Sorry! I was chasing a butterfly, and then… oh my gods." Valka looked up and saw the chief's son "I just landed on Stoick the Vast…"

"It's fine, really, it is…" Stoick stood up and helped her up "don't worry about it."

Valka looked down, then ran off.

"Stoick!" Stoick heard his father yell, and took off running.

* * *

><p>It's a week later and Stoick is running through the Great Hall, when he spotted Valka sitting in a corner.<p>

"Valka?" he asked

Valka looked up "Stoick? Why are you standing by me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm… different. My own brother doesn't even like me."

Stoick sat down next to her "I don't think you are different…"

Valka looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to be friends? I mean, you don't have to…"

"Yes, that would be great. I would love to be friends with you…" Valka smiled "and I promise you that I will always protect you, whether you're falling out of a tree, or being attacked by a dragon. You'll be in my heart…" Valka laughed

"Dragons!" They heard from the outside

"Ready to keep your promise?"

"Ready? I laugh in the face of danger!" Stoick smiled and Valka ran out of the Great Hall "Wait? Valka! Don't do anything I won't!"

Which isn't much thought Valka, running into the fire…

* * *

><p>It was nine years later, the two best friends are now fifteen, and Stoick is walking through the village with his best friend of nine years, Valka Jorgenson.<p>

"Aren't you excited? We start dragon training tomorrow!" said Stoick

Valka looked down "Yeah, very…"

Stoick stared at his best friend "Val…"

Valka blushed "It's nothing Stoick. I promise." It's been nine years, but Valka still can't believe that Stoick _the chief's son_, is her best friend. And that Stoick protects her from bullies, from dragons, (who aren't as bad as everyone thinks they are. They are just misunderstood) from anything.

Stoick looked at his best friend "You'll be in my heart?"

"No matter what they say…" finished Valka "I have to go… see you later Stoick…"

* * *

><p>They were eighteen when Valka got her first boyfriend. Stoick didn't understand that feeling of anger he got every time he saw the two of them.<p>

"You're staring at my sister." He heard Spitelout say

Stoick looked away from his best friend (who hasn't talked to him for about a week, but he wasn't upset. Vikings don't get upset at little things like that.) and at her brother.

"I wasn't staring at her…"

"You were."

"Okay, maybe I was…"

"Ha!"

Stoick walked to his best friend and her _boyfriend_.

"Val, come on. We need to talk…" Stoick grabbed her hand

"About wha- AH!"

* * *

><p>Stoick pulled Valka to their spot, the spot where they met.<p>

Stoick's favorite spot…

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked, hand still entwined with Stoick's

"Because I need to show you something." Stoick pushed away some vines to revel a cliff.

"Stoick?"

"My father once showed me this." Stoick picked up a rock and threw it over the edge "He made me promise to only show it to people I trust."

"I'm guessing you trust me…"

Stoick looked at her "With my life."

Valka smiled "You'll be in my heart?"

"No matter what they say…"

And then he was kissing her…

* * *

><p>It's been two years since Stoick and Valka got together.<p>

The pair of twenty year olds were walking through village and smiling.

"Val!" They heard, and Val turned to look

"Spitelout? What's the matter?"

"Mom needs you at the house. Don't ask me why."

"Okay, I'll see you later Stoick," Val kissed Stoick's cheek and ran off and Spitelout glared at Stoick

"I don't like that you're dating my little sister. I don't get why you would, she's weird."

"Look _Spitelout _I made her a promise when we were little, and I intend on keeping it."

"What was it? That stupid thing you two say to each other. What is it? 'You'll be in my heart'?" Spitelout scoffed "Val's different, and you'll see that soon enough." Spitelout walked away saying 'Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Stoick sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Stoick!" Val smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend in the Great Hall "I have the most awesome day I-"<p>

"Val, I actually have something to do now… for my… uh… dad, yeah my dad. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Uh, sure…"

Stoick started to walk away when he heard Val whisper "You'll be in my heart?"

Stoick paused for a second, then walked away.

* * *

><p>"What in the gods name did you do?" Val demanded to know of her brother as her hands slammed down on the table.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Stoick won't even look me in the eyes anymore!"

"Oh, _that_. Don't worry, I took care of that problem."

"_Problem_? You call a fourteen year friendship a problem?"

"Val, you know nothing lasts forever. You really thought the _chiefs son_ would want to be with…" her brother looked her up and down "you."

Val glared at her brother and ran out of the Great Hall. Spitelout looked at his friends and shrugged "I guess the chief's son is scared of Spitelout. Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

* * *

><p>Valka was running as fast as she could to find her boyfriend. She tripped, rolled three times and landed on her left side. Val closed her eyes and started to get up.<p>

"Here, let me…" She heard a familiar voice say and she opened her eyes

"Stoick?"

"Sorry I ran out." Stoick helped his girlfriend up and Val jumped into his arms

"I'm sorry about Spitelout."

"It's fine. I was a coward. A chief shouldn't get scared… he protects his own." Stoick looked at Val "You're the only thing I get scared about. I have nightmares about losing you… I go crazy if I can't spend a day with you…" Stoick smiled, green eyes sparking "You'll be in my heart, forever."

"No matter what they say, you'll be in my heart to."

Val let a few tears slip out and Stoick wiped them away "Don't you cry."

Val smiled and cover his hand with her own.

"Val?" Val looked at her boyfriend "Will you marry me?"

And the rest was history…


	4. Again

**Prompt: Someone makes Astrid fall of her dragon and Hiccup gets really mad**

**BlueDreamer31 I hope this is to your liking! I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You could see the the angry radiating off of Hiccup as he storms through the village, his cousin running after him.<br>"Hiccup, I didn't mean to. I-I mean it's-"  
>Hiccup gave Snotlout a look, still walking to Gothi's home.<br>"Imma shut up now..." Whispered Snotlout  
>Hiccup really didn't need this right now. He has a million other things to do, just had been named chief and dealing with the fact that his dragon killed his father is hard enough without his girl- fiancé- trying to kill herself. Okay, he had to give Astrid some credit, he, and Snotlout, knows that Astrid never backs down from a bet.<br>Snotlout is a fricking lout...  
>"Snotlout, you shot at Astrid!"<br>"Please, that was Hookfang! I meant to shoot above her."  
>"You're his rider! You need to control him!"<br>"Please, I can't control him! He's so gods damn stubborn."  
>Hiccup glared "I'm going to need a big block of ice to clear this headache..."<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid opened her eyes and felt a hand stroking her hair.<br>"Hm? Wh-what happened?"  
>"Snotlout shot you out of the sky. Don't try to move your wrist. You broke it in three places."<br>"I'm going to kill Snotlout." She whispered, glaring at the splint that's holding her wrist in place.  
>"Don't worry, my moms giving him a talk."<br>Astrid smiled and looked down at her right wrist "You know Hiccup, if you freak out this much when I broke my wrist, imagine what you'll be like when I go into labor."  
>Hiccup's eyes widened "I'm sorry in advance..."<br>"I forgive you..." Astrid kissed him and Hiccup smiled  
>"I can't believe this happened to me again..."<br>"Me too, me too..."


	5. Losing Sleep

**Prompt: Hiccup can't sleep so he goes to Astrid**

**Just for fun ^_^ This is more for my benefit then anything else, I own nothing and I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw his father's lifeless body. He could go talk to his mother, who kinda understood what he was going through. But...<p>

He wanted Astrid. Okay, wanted was an understatement. He _needed _her.

He climbed out his window, after giving Toothless a pat, and started to the Hoffersons.

When he got to their house. He picked up some rocks and started throwing them at Astrid's window.

"I have an axe-"

"And you're not afraid to use it, I know! Get down here!"

"Hiccup?"

"No, it's your other boyfriend. Of course it's Hiccup."

"Come on up. My parents are asleep..."

* * *

><p>Later, when the pair was in bed, Astrid looked at her boyfriend.<p>

"What's wrong?" She turned to her right side to get a better look at her boyfriend.

"I can't sleep. I was hoping you could cure it."

"What happens when my dad comes in?"

"I'm the chief. He can't kill me, the village would be doomed, because I don't have an heir."

"You would if you would propose."

"Cheeky girl." Hiccup kissed her head "Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me..."

"Wasn't planning on it..."


	6. Immortal

**Prompt: Astrid is the one who takes the palmas blast and no... i didn't almost start crying when I wrote this... don't judge... i own nothing**

* * *

><p>Astrid had Eret land Stormfly. She jumped off her dragon and looked around for her boyfriend. When she spotted him, she saw her worst nightmare.<p>

Hiccup about to be kill by a dragon.

When she was younger, and before she got to know him, she always thought that would be how he'd die. But, now...

She had to save him.

Before she could figure out what she was doing, she was running towards him.

"Astrid?!" She heard Eret yell after her, and Stormfly roar. But she could only think of saving Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" She screamed, sprinting towards the only guy she could ever love

"Astrid! No!"

Those where the last words she'd ever hear...

* * *

><p>Hiccup felt pushing on his left side and landed on the hard, ice ground. Drago shrugged and walked away. Hiccup pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder, where his girlfriend's lifeless laid.<p>

"Astrid?" He whispered "ASTRID!" He stumbled to get up and ran over to his girlfriend. "No." His mother kneeled next to him and put her ear over her heart "Th-this isn't true. No!"

"Hiccup..." His mother whispered.

Toothless shook his head, eyes returning to normal, and saw his rider crying into the chest of his mate. Toothless sniffed. He couldn't smell her anymore. What had happened? Toothless nudged her hand.

"Get away from her!" His rider pushed him away from his mate "Get out of here! Get! Go!" Toothless shrunk down, still not knowing what happened, and ran away.

"Oh Son..." His dad whispered

"Thi-this isn't true... SHE CAN'T BE GONE!"

* * *

><p>"May the Valkaries welcome you and lead through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great girl has fallen. A warrior, a peacekeeper, a girlfriend... a friend." Gobber said, wiping tears from his eyes, patting his almost-nephew on the shoulder.<p>

Hiccup watched with emotionless eyes as the ship sailed farther from the island, whatever island they were on. Hiccup grabbed the bow from Gobber, and lite an arrow. Stoick insisted on giving Astrid a proper, respectful funeral. Which meant more pain for Hiccup.

Everyone waited for Hiccup to shoot the first arrow. Hiccup said a silent pray, raised the bow and shot. It landed perfectly on the ship, which started to flame up. The rest of the people, Hiccup's friends, parents, Gobber and Eret, raised their arrows and shot.

"Maybe I wasn't the peacekeeper I thought I was. I'm sorry Astrid... I didn't- I mean- I was then one who was supposed to protect you. Not... not kill-" he let a tear fall freely down his cheek

Valka rested a hand on his shoulder "Hiccup..."

"She was the only one that believed in me. She- she told me to- to look in my heart-"

"And you did Hiccup." Valka gripped his shoulders, wiping the tears from his eyes "You have a heart of a chief, and soul of a dragon..."

Hiccup looked at the now burning ship and then looked at the people behind him "We're going to take Drago..."

"How? That madman has all our dragons." Stated Tuff

"Not all of the dragons." He looked at his mom, who smiled.

While Valka had them find the baby dragons, Hiccup looked up at the sky and let another tear fall

"I'll take them down. For you milady..."


	7. Hurting

**Prompt: after the 2nd movie. Astrid has no one alive in her family for her and Hiccup comforts her:)**

/

As Astrid looks around Berk, she realized she had no one. It was six months after the battle between Drago and Berk, and in those six months she lost everything. Suddenly she can hear her own voice saying _'You must feel horrible. You've lost everything…'_ the same way she told Hiccup after Toothless was taken from him five years back.

She lost her best friend, i.e: her mother. And her father? This shouldn't happen to a person.

Astrid put her head on her legs after bringing them close to her chest. First, a tear dripped from her eye, then another, then another. Finally, as if a dam broke, tears feel freely down face as she screamed.

This can't be happening to her, she can't lost everyone she loves. She let out another gut-wrenching scream as Stormfly looked at Astrid, concerned for her well being. Stormfly nudged Astrid's back, in a sort of comforting way.

"GO AWAY STORMFLY!" She screamed at her dragon, still balling uncontrollably.

Stormfly shrunk down, then flew off.

And, like the past month and a half, Astrid was alone again.

/

Hiccup smiled at the villager as he pasted the bakery.

"'Ello Chief."

"Hello Mrs. Kevi, how's your baby?"

"Doing just fine. How's that girlfriend of yours?"

Hiccup sighed "I wish I could tell you. She doesn't talk to me anymore, not like she use to."

"She'll come around. You did."

Hiccup smiled and walked away from Mrs. Kevi. Toothless ran up to Hiccup, nudging at his hand to make Hiccup pet him.

"You are spoiled, you know that?" Hiccup laughed, then heard a familiar squawk. "Stormfly?" He asked himself mostly.

His girlfriends' dragon landed in front of him and pushed him down. Toothless growled. No one attacks his rider like that… well, expect for him.

"Stormfly, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, pushing the overgrown lizard off of him. Stormfly squawked again and started to push him to the spot where Astrid ran off to be alone two hours earlier. "Stormfly, Astrid wants to be alone," Stormfly gave him a look "Don't give me that look Stormfly. Astrid told me she has to be alone, and I respect that."

Hiccup sighed. Okay, what if Astrid was hurt, what if she fell off a cliff and is dying? He just lost his dad, he couldn't lose Astrid now.

"Show me Stormfly." The dragon squawked happily and Hiccup got on Toothless "Let's go."

/

Astrid heard landing and groaned loudly. "I told you I wanted to be alone Hiccup!"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid!" Astrid glared at her boyfriend.

"True, but your dragon was stubborn."

"What else is new?"

Hiccup sat next to her and grabbed her hand in a comforting way. "I know what your going through Milady."

Astrid pulled her hand away "No, no you don't. No one does…"

Hiccup glared at Astrid "Did you seriously just say that Astrid?"

Astrid looked down "I'm sorry."

"I know. I just lost my dad. I could never understand losing both parents a few weeks apart…"

Astrid let out more tears and Hiccup pulled her into his arms

"It's okay," Hiccup whispered

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"When will it stop?" Astrid whispered into his neck

"I don't know." Hiccup kissed her head. "But it will, I promise."

"Please don't die Hiccup."

Hiccup laughed "I'll try my hardest."

Astrid laughed and looked at him, Astrid pulled him and kissed him.

"It still hurts."

"I know…"


	8. Part one: Say Something

**Prompt: how's about Hiccup asking Astrid to marry him? And I also want a really sweet one on how he asks her out!**

**Part One: Say Something (I'm Giving up on You)**

**PS: They are Dawn of the Dragon Races age :)**

**/**

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Astrid heard shouting from the skies and smiled. It was her best friend, flying through the skies on his Night Fury. Three years ago, she would have never dreamed that Hiccup, the village screw up, would bring peace between dragons and Vikings, but he did it.

And she couldn't be more proud of him. She looked back up at the sky and saw him falling from the sky. All the sudden she had a flashback to three years ago and her feet here frozen to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Then, a black flash caught Hiccup before he could hit the ground. She put her hand over her heart and sighed.

"Whoa! Bud, a little close there! But we'll get it next time." Hiccup said, after getting on the ground, and Toothless released him. He walked up to Astrid and smiled at her "Hey Milady."

"You scared me, Hiccup, you have got to stop doing that…"

"I'm sorry." Hiccup smiled at her "Wanna to go to the Great Hall for dinner tonight?"

Astrid smiled at him "Sure, I'd love to."

/

Astrid didn't understand the fluttering in her stomach when Hiccup walked into the room. She didn't understand it and she hated it. Hiccup smiled at her and she felt her face heat up.

"Hey milady, thanks for joining me this fine evening." Smirked Hiccup

"Anytime you." Smiled Astrid "Sit." Astrid smiled and Hiccup sat down "So what's up?"

"I kinda want to talk to talk to you."

"About?" Astrid took a sip of water

"About…" Hiccup sighed "_us_."

Astrid spat out her water "What?"

"About us… our relationship."

Astrid eye's widened. She-she loved her relationship with Hiccup, it was so healthy, and there was no commitment needed. They could kiss until their hearts content, and then not have to worry about people asking when the wedding was.

It made _sense_.

"Our _relationship_. Hic, I thought we were clear about whatever this was."

"Astrid, we don't _have _a relationship, we don't have a 'whatever this was'."

"Hic, I like this."

"Well, I would like to know where this is going."

"Why?" she asked

"Because my dad wants me to get married to a girl I've never met!"

Astrid gasped "What?"

Hiccup rubbed his forehead "Yeah. I told him that we were… something. But he said that we weren't official. So-"

"Hiccup, don't marry that girl."

"You just said that you like what we have… or had apparently."

"Well, yeah. But I'd rather have you all to myself than some girl steal you away with her dirty little hands…"

Hiccup smiled "Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Astrid smiled and leaned in.

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. And they almost didn't hear Stoick say

"It's about time! _That's_ my future daughter-in-law!"


	9. Just Like Tom Cruise

**I don't even know what's I'm doing with my life anymore. This is obviously modern Stalka. I got this idea from watching , and that Tom Cruise thing. And a little from **_**The Nanny**_**. **

**I own nothing and I don't know why I'm posting this… **

**I'm so sorry for this…**

* * *

><p>Gerard, or known around town as Stoick, Haddock walked into his house. Having just married off his son a week ago, and his wife going back to work, he wasn't used to having an empty house at the end of his work day.<p>

Stoick was the sheriff of the little town of Berk, population of at least 345, and his work day ended at 5:00, whereas his wife's day ended at 5:30. So Stoick grabbed a beer and popped on the couch, turning on the TV.

About fifteen minutes into the news, Stoick looked around the empty house. He longed for the days where his son, Harrison Henry Haddock the Third, would run into the living room, begging for dinner. Though Harrison was always a mama's boy, he loved having his dad to himself for those thirty minutes.

Finally Stoick turned off the TV and started for the radio. Once he turned it on, he heard the beginning chords to 'Old Time Rock n Roll' and smirked…

* * *

><p>Stoick slid into the living room, in his socks, underwear and one of his nicest shirts. He bobbed his head for a few seconds, before turning around, holding one of Valka's hairbrushes.<p>

"_Just take those old records off the shelf. __I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul_," Stoick mouthed along to Bob Sager, dancing along to the bouncy beat. Stoick started to use the hairbrush as an air guitar.

* * *

><p>Valka sighed, pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. She opened the front door and heard music blasting from the living room, which hasn't happened since Harrison lived at home. She slowly walked to the living room and saw her husband, all <em>four hundred <em>pounds of him, in a shirt, underwear and socks, dancing _just like Tom Cruise_, to _Old Time Rock n Roll. _Val covered her mouth to cover her giggles as her husband kept dancing.

Suddenly Gerard turned in a circle, spinning the brush in a circle, and saw his wife, laughing into her hand. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds, before setting down the brush and turning off the radio. Valka smirked, shoulders shaking.

Stoick took a breath and said "You realize now I'm going to have to kill you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm <em>so so so so <em>sorry about this... **

**I don't know what to do with life anymore... **


	10. Please Don't Go

**This is for thechanceycolborn on Tumblr. I hope you all like it and I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Have a situation where Hiccup gets into an argument with his dad and decides to leave Berk, but Astrid makes him stay.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup opened the door, well after dark, and closed it softly, trying to be as quiet as he could with a 3,000 pound lizard behind him.<p>

Hiccup started up the stairs, when he heard his father, Stoick the Vast, sharping his axe

"Son…" Stoick started

"Hey… hey dad."

"I told you to be home before dark…"

"I know… I know you did. But Toothless and I got caught in a…"

"I'm sick of these excuses Hiccup!" Hiccup stopped as his father stood up "You are going to be chief someday! You need to grow up!"

Which is the worse thing to say to your eighteen year old son…

"Dad, come on! I just want to live!"

"You have a life here on Berk. You need to stay here on Berk, where your life is…"

"Dad! I'm eighteen years old now! I'm not that weak fifteen year old anymore. Even Astrid trusts me with an axe now!"

"Son! It's high time you stop messing around with that dragon of yours, and learn to become chief."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to be chief! Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course you want to become chief!"

"No! I don't! Why don't you listen to me!"

"I listen to you!"

"No you don't! You never have and you never will!" Hiccup walked to the door

"Son! Get back here!" Hiccup opened the door "I am your father and you will listen to me!" Hiccup slammed the door in response.

* * *

><p>Astrid was feeding Stormfly chicken when she heard the familiar clicking. She smiled and walked outside of the stall. She saw Hiccup running his hands through his hair, mumbling to himself.<p>

"Hiccup?" she asked and the young man looked over at her

"Hi, hi Astrid…" He looked confused

"Hic, babe, what's wrong?"

"I have to go… I have to leave here…"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I can't be chief…"

"What? Hiccup, you can't leave!"

"I-I have to!"

"No Hiccup…"

Hiccup bit his lip, before pulling her in. He quickly kissed her forehead, before getting on Toothless. He was about to take off when he heard

"But I need you…"

Hiccup's head turned and stared down his girlfriend. She was looking at the ground and he had the feeling to pull her in, tell her that he's staying and kiss her like no tomorrow.

"Astrid…" He whispered, getting off of Toothless.

"Please don't go… please…"

Hiccup pulled her into his arms and kissed her head "I'm sorry Astrid… I'm so sorry… I just… I don't belong here."

"Yes you do…" She whispered into his shoulder, holding onto her boyfriend for dear life "You belong with me…"

Hiccup sighed "Okay… I'll stay…"

"Thank you,"

"For you, Milady, anything…"


	11. Too Late

**Hey all! Here's the newest prompt from Lorde. And I thought I'd let everyone I'm getting HCTGB up this weekend :) **

**Prompt: Hello! What about somthing like this: in both first two movies hiccup caches astrid when she falls; what is he is too late ghis time? (They are unmarried yet... and so so so sorry but i love drama^_^)**

* * *

><p>It had become like a thing for them, she'd fall, he'd catch her. It was one of the first promises he'd made when the first started to date.<p>

So when Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and saw his girlfriend falling, he did what he always did. he went after her.

"Astrid!" He called "Toothless, go!"

Toothless flew as fast as he could to get his riders mate. Hiccup had as million thoughts running through his head. He had just lost his dad a month ago, he couldn't stand to lose another person he loved.

"Faster!" His voice cracked… it _cracked _at the thought of losing Astrid, a girl he had been dating for three years. A girl who didn't even give him the time of day until he showed her how dragons could really be like. A girl who he'd loved for gods know how long.

In that split second, he realized he'd do just about anything for Astrid Hofferson. He'd walk around the village in just his chiefs fur to prove his love for her.

He didn't even get the chance to tell her, because he heard that sickening thunk, and he'd knew he was too late…


	12. Part Two: Forever

**Forever**

**Part two of Say Something! Sorry this is so damn late! This takes place about a year after HTTYD 2. I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>Hiccup was usually calm around Astrid, they had been for three years, and Hiccup had been chief for a year. About six months after becoming chief, people started asking about heirs.<p>

Which hadn't made vomit come up his throat… too much.

Now, as the sun came up on the island of Berk, Hiccup stared at the ring. It was perfect, he found the gold on Trader Johann's ship, and found the blue stone on an island him and Toothless explored. The blue stone reminded him out Astrid's eyes and he knew he had to have it.

The idea of proposing to Astrid had actually been his mothers. When he introduced Astrid his mother, Val had thought they were already married.

"_Mom," Hiccup kicked a stray piece of ice away from his foot. Astrid tugged at his hand, making Hiccup glare at her. "This is Astrid, Astrid this is my mom." _

"_Nice to meet you Mrs. Haddock." Astrid stuck out her right hand, her left hand was holding Hiccup's. _

"_Please, call me Val. Mrs. Haddock makes me feel old." _

"_Okay Val." Smiled Astrid _

"_So," Smiled Valka "How long have you two been married?" _

_Hiccup, who been talking to Gobber, choked on his own spit. Astrid blushed and dropped Hiccup's hand._

"_We're _not _married!" Hiccup finally said_

"_Oh, I just thought-" _

"_Nope, nope, nope! N-not married." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_We've been dating for three two years." Smiled Astrid _

"_And _not _married!" Said Hiccup, still blushing to his hairline. _

Astrid didn't talk to him a week.

Now, a year later, Hiccup _wants _to get married, he's ready. And the ring is finished. He talked to her father a month ago, and he's ready.

Oh Gods…

He's _proposing _to Astrid…

* * *

><p>Astrid bit her lip and crossed her legs. Her mother glared at her.<p>

"Astrid, don't cross your legs in public, people will think you're a whore."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but uncrossed her legs. Where the hell was her boyfriend? He's always late, even before he was chief.

"_I swear to all the gods, if he's dead somewhere, I'll kill him."_ Astrid thought

This was supposed to be _her _night, where he didn't have to do anything chiefly duties and be with her.

Suddenly, she heard the doors opening and jumped up. She stood on her tiptoes to see if Hiccup had finally made it. She groaned when she saw it was the twins. Astrid sat back down, and hit her head on the table.

"Calm down Astrid, this isn't lady like."

"I don't care about Image right now mom. This is _my _Hiccup time. I shouldn't share Hiccup during _my _time!"

Alva Hofferson patted her daughters head and looked up. She smiled at her chief as he put a finger to lips. Alva winked and Hiccup tickled Astrid's sides. Astrid screamed and punched Hiccup in the stomach. He yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

"You hurt the chief! That-that is punishable by law!" cried Hiccup

"Get over yourself!" Astrid screamed "Why would you do that!?"

"Because I thought it would be cute!" Hiccup stood up, still clutching his stomach "I guess not!"

"Yeah it's not!" yelled Astrid, putting her head in her hands. Hiccup sat next to Astrid and kissed her head.

"Go away." Said Astrid "Go be chiefly."

"I will. But I'll be back. Because this is your time with me." Hiccup kissed Astrid's head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later, Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup, who sat in the Chief's chair, drinking her mead. Hiccup cleared his throat and stood up.<p>

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" asked Astrid

"Excuse me!" Yelled Hiccup, making everyone stop talking. Astrid blushed as everyone stared at them "I something important to say." Astrid didn't like where this is going… oh gods, she hated him. Why do this here? Now? Couldn't he had waited until they were alone?

He was breaking up with her…

Right?

"Astrid?" Hiccup pulled her up and her blushed went straight to her hairline.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" she whispered

Hiccup got down on one knee and Astrid, along with everyone else in the Great Hall, gasped.

"I would swim and sail, on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning, I would gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." Said Hiccup, and Astrid wasn't afraid to admit it, she was crying gross, ugly sobs. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Astrid nodded, making Hiccup smile. Everyone cheered and Hiccup stood up. Hiccup pulled out a ring and Astrid gasped. She finally pulled herself together enough to speak again.

"Yo-you made that?" she asked

"Yeah. I hope you like it." Hiccup slid it on her finger and smiled as it fit perfectly. Astrid stared at the ring in awe. It was simple, but also prettier than anything she had ever seen.

"I love it." She smiled and looked up into her _fiancée_'s vivid green eyes. He had that stupid lopsided grin on his stupid little face, and she wants to kiss that grin right off of his face. So she cups his face and kissed him, right in front of the whole village.

Hiccup held Astrid close and smiled as he felt the band of her ring on his cheek.

Astrid was his…

Forever.


	13. Dancing and Dreaming

**Okay, so I hate prom. Just throwing it out there. But, this person I have band with got asked to prom today during her AP Lit class, and I got this idea. So, yeah this is modern. I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Really, when the topic of prom came up, Astrid didn't worry much about. When you've been the same person for the four years of your high school career, isn't it kinda a give in that you're going to prom with said person.<p>

So, no, Astrid wasn't worried.

But that was in January. Now it's April and prom was a month away. And Hiccup still hadn't asked her.

"I think you're being stupid." Said Regina, or Ruffnut as she liked to be called.

"_I'm _being stupid? You're the one shopping for dresses _in front of me_!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you're lame ass boyfriend hasn't asked you to prom. Maybe you should go stag, you've been dating the same guy for four years, time to get a new D."

Astrid rolled her eyes "You know how I feel about him."

"Yeah, you're showing emotion. I think you should get a new guy."

"Who, Eret?"

"NO!" Screaming Ruff "He's mine, and you know it."

"But you're going to prom with Freddie."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't think about Eret. Freddie and I aren't dating. It's senior year and we want to go to prom."

"Then why hasn't Hiccup asked me yet!" Astrid ran her fingers through her hair, Hiccup's class ring catching light as she ran her left hand through. Hiccup had given it to her during tenth grade, two days after they gotten them, and on her birthday. She hasn't taken it off since. Really, it meant that they were, according to his father, 'engaged to be engaged'.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"He's going to ask you, calm your tits."

Astrid looked at a dress and smiled "I guess you're right. He will… won't he?"

"For the love of God, yes!"

* * *

><p>The next day Astrid was in her AP Chem. class, taking notes when the door opened. She didn't look up, because she <em>was <em>in the most popular teacher's class, Mr. Haddock's class. Who also happened to be Hiccup's father.

So that was awkward… _at all_ (that's a total lie. It was so awkward on the first day of school, Mr. Haddock walked in and said 'Astrid! I didn't know I would have my future daughter in law in this class!')

Then, she heard the giggles. She looked up and saw Hiccup dressed in a tux, and he _combed his hair_.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" she asked

"Astrid Hofferson," Started Hiccup, walking over to her desk and pulling her onto her feet

"Why did you use my full name?" she asked

"Shut up for a second and you'll find out!" Snapped Hiccup and her eyes widened. Okay, this was serious.

"Astrid Hofferson, I would swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning, I would gladly ride the waves of life, if you would go to prom with me."

Astrid smiled up at him. He used his parents' song, and he knew how much she loved that song. Astrid laughed and looked at Mr. Haddock, who was smiling and nodding at her.

"What do you think?" she challenged him, making Hiccup smiled and pulled her for a kiss.

Everyone cheered, and, of course, catcalled.

"_High schoolers" _thought Astrid, as she kissed him

They pulled away a second later, and Astrid frowned at him

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I-I really couldn't think of a way to ask you."

"A simple "Astrid will you go to prom with me" would've worked."

"You know me. I have my mom's dramatic flair."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, I really like the song 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming.' \(^-^)**


	14. Watching Him

**Summary: Astrid loves the way Hiccup is with her little baby boy.**

**This is just so cute, it hurts. I love this, and I love Dadcup. (I think we all do) I own nothing~**

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up and didn't feel her husband's arms around her waist. It would've worried her more if they just had a baby two months ago. Astrid sat up, her bangs falling in her face. For the first time she hadn't woken up to Stoick's screaming.<p>

Astrid got up and straighten out her night shirt (one of Hiccup's old shirts that he grew out of). She opened her bedroom door and started to walk to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hiccup pushed the blonde tuffs out of Stoick's eyes as he rocked him.<p>

"Are you going to be good for daddy? Because we want Mommy to sleep for a couple hours. Don't we? Yeah, that's right." Hiccup stared into his baby's crystal blue eyes. Hiccup kissed Stoick's forehead "I love you so much Stoick."

Stoick made a grudging noise, and tried to smile, but it wasn't quite there yet.

"Someday you'll get it Bud." Hiccup pushed hair out of Stoick's eyes again. "You're going to grow just like your Mommy aren't you? Or just like your grandpa." Stoick smiled, which made Hiccup smile "Hey, that's your first time smiling! Good job buddy! High five?" Hiccup held out his hand, and Stoick just stared at him "No? Okay…"

* * *

><p>Astrid smiled, leaning against the door frame. Hiccup's back was towards her, so he couldn't see her. Astrid always knew that Hiccup would make a good father, the way he acts around kids always makes smile.<p>

"We want Mommy in a good mood tomorrow, so if I put you back in your crib, will you sleep? For Mommy and Daddy's sake?"

Stoick made a noise that made Hiccup smile. Astrid smiled as she watched Hiccup set him down in the crib. If she's being completely honest, this is the part of day she looks forward to most, watching Hiccup with Stoick.

"I love you buddy."

Astrid walked away quickly, before Hiccup could see her.

Astrid loves watching Hiccup with Stoick more than anything in the world…


End file.
